


Cenizas Quedan

by CallmeRho, Mic_Bis



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, abuso sexual no explícito, lawrusso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeRho/pseuds/CallmeRho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mic_Bis/pseuds/Mic_Bis
Summary: Miradas tristes y sonrisas amargas.Han hecho lo posible por ocultar el pasado bajo el manto de la mentira.Memorias enterradas, secretos dolorosos.Daniel lo sabe. Johnny lo sabe.Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso & Daniel LaRusso, Carmen Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese & Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese/Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver, John Kreese/Terry Silver, lawrusso - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallmeRho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeRho/gifts).



> ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAS ESTO ANTES DE CONTINUAR.
> 
> TRAILER:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xUXkhl-CQc&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Este fanfic contiene insinuaciones y escenas NO EXPLÍCITAS respecto a temas delicados, por lo que se les pide discreción y el debido respeto que nosotras, como escritoras, hemos mantenido todo el tiempo al crear esta historia.
> 
> "Cenizas Quedan" está escrito por: Mic_Bis y CallmeRho.
> 
> Es la primera historia que hacemos en conjunto y nos emociona bastante el poder compartirla con ustedes. Venimos planeando todo esto desde hace ya varias semanas, pero es hasta ahora cuando, después de muchas horas planificando todo, por fin nos decidimos a subirla a Wattpad y AO3 (donde podrán encontrarla con el mismo nombre).
> 
> Esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotros nos encantó planificar y escribir este fic.
> 
> Sin nada más que agregar por el momento, nos despedimos.

Daniel había estado tratando de mantenerse de pie, en su intento de no perderse en el abismo de recuerdos que lo agobiaban desde entonces.

Su mirada estaba perdida y su mente repetía la escena una y otra vez. Johnny saliendo con Kreese. Kreese posando su mano en el hombro de Johnny. El cuerpo del rubio tensándose bajo su tacto. Todo estaba ahí dando de vueltas como un bucle. Daniel dijo algo para defenderse, pero no se escuchó a sí mismo. No alcanzó a oír la voz de Johnny ni siquiera porque lo tenía cerca. Se perdió en los ojos azules del rubio y bajó la mirada hasta su garganta, rememorando el episodio 34 años atrás.

Johnny se dio cuenta. Estaba consciente de lo que la expresión de Daniel trata de decirle, las palabras ocultas y sus ojos heridos como si se sintiera traicionado.

— ¿De verdad vas a darle otra oportunidad? ¿Después de lo que _te hizo_?

_Después de lo que te hizo._

El aliento de Johnny se extinguió y de inmediato se había girado hacia Kreese buscando una respuesta en su cínico rostro que no dejó de sonreír. Su respiración estaba acelerada, las manos comenzaron a sudarle. No había forma de que Daniel lo supiera. Daniel no podía saberlo. No _debía_.

—Estuvo a punto de matarte.

Fue cuando el alivio lo invadió por completo y esperó que no lo hubiera notado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero Daniel se había dado cuenta y aunque tuvo un mal presentimiento, decidió ignorarlo. Lo hizo por su bien y porque no soportaba ver ni un minuto más al hombre ahí parado mientras se divertía con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Odiaba el hecho de que Kreese pudiera ver su miedo. Porque era verdad, Daniel estaba aterrado. Pero no tanto como Johnny y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos sabía, porque aprendieron a aparentarlo, aunque por dentro los consumiera.

_Está bien perder contra el enemigo, pero nunca contra el miedo._

Si tan solo fuera tan sencillo.

A pesar de los años, había sido difícil olvidarse de ello. A veces incluso tenía pesadillas. Con Kreese tratando de ahogar a Johnny; Barnes golpeándolo hasta la muerte; y luego Terry con su risa maniática y esa mirada de psicópata.

_Esto no se ha acabado. Pagarás por lo que hiciste, Danny Boy._

—Vine a hacerte una pregunta —dijo Daniel. La forma en cómo observaba a Johnny no cambió. Le hizo pensar en el pasado y en los recuerdos que llegaron como bombas atacando su mente. Johnny quería que todo se acabase. Quería que Kreese se largara y los dejase solos.

Porque Johnny deseaba estar con Daniel y hablar. Solo hablarle y prometerle que nada de lo que pasaba era verdad, que ese hombre no volvería a su vida. Quería pedirle que confiara en él. _Otra vez_.

Daniel lo sabía. Era lo que había estado anhelando durante todos esos años.

—Y obtuve mi respuesta.

Pero no podía. No cuando ya eran suficientes razones.

—Creí que habías cambiado.

Era un murmullo que apenas y llegó a oídos de Johnny, pero aun así lo volvía a golpear como la patada de grulla en la cara. La voz de Daniel estaba rota y cargada de decepción. Suficiente para acabar con el estado emocional del rubio. No dijo nada más y simplemente se fue.

Por un momento, Daniel mantenía la esperanza de que dijera su nombre. Johnny no lo hizo. Él no lo detuvo.

Incluso si es lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento, había algo que lo obligaba a quedarse de pie. Estaba justo detrás de él, acechándolo como un tigre y él, Johnny Lawrence, era su presa. Rezó para no demostrarlo, pero su frente se encontraba perlada en sudor. Sentía la mirada de Kreese sobre él, esperando que fuera tras LaRusso y luego poder atacarlo.

Johnny dejó ir a Daniel como las últimas veces desde su reencuentro. Sin embargo, era más el recuerdo del sabor amargo de años atrás. La amargura de la primera vez que permitió que se fuera.

No importaba todo lo que había sentido y sentía por él. El miedo de Johnny era mucho más fuerte. Mucho más doloroso. Mucho más profundo.

Kreese lo sabía. Se había encargado de ello.


	2. UNO

Johnny no solía pensar tanto las cosas. Siempre fue así, y ello era la clara respuesta a la descomunal cantidad de errores que había cometido durante toda su vida. Quizá lo peor era que se daba cuenta y no hacía nada al respecto, porque ¿qué sentido tenía en todo caso? No era como si las cosas fueran a arreglarse de repente. Ninguna de ellas tenía remedio.

Johnny no tenía remedio.

Sin embargo, constantemente estaba la pregunta en el aire.

¿Cómo sería si las cosas hubieran salido bien?

Tal vez su hijo no lo odiaría. Tal vez su matrimonio habría funcionado. Tal vez pudo haber tenido un mejor futuro y no estarse ganando la vida soportando a gente como esa perra que por su culpa lo despidieron (¿qué había de malo con que el televisor no estuviera frente a la otra maldita puerta?). Tal vez las cosas con Ali habrían salido mejor si tan solo no hubiera olvidado su cumpleaños. Ali era el inicio de todo. Si hubieran seguido juntos no habrían tenido que pelear; habrían durado unas semanas más y LaRusso no se habría metido en su maldito camino. Él no estaría ahí.

El idiota de Daniel LaRusso _nunca_ habría formado parte de su vida.

El idiota de Daniel LaRusso no tendría que estar por todas partes con su maldito anuncio de autos y esa estúpida sonrisa.

_“Pateamos a la competencia”_

Y ese eslogan tampoco existiría.

Aun no puede entender cómo era que salía cuando menos se lo esperaba. Ojalá pudiera reclamarle por el maldito televisor que acababa de romper por su culpa.

En momentos como aquellos era cuando Johnny deseaba fervientemente haber cambiado una sola cosa de su pasado que pudiera haber marcado la diferencia.

Si Johnny hubiera hecho las cosas bien, quizá todo el dolor que ha tenido guardado durante más de 30 años no se habría transformado en odio.

Pero el hubiera no existía y era tarde cuando se pensaba en ello.

Johnny siempre elegía el olvidarse de todo y usualmente el alcohol lo ayudaba con eso, pero entonces era justo cuando los recuerdos terminaban por llegar despiadadamente a su cabeza. No todos eran malos, le gustó acordarse de la época de oro que tuvo cuando lo único que le importaba en su vida era el karate y ser el mejor de todos. Cuando solo eran sus cobras y él. Cuando Ali le daba esa sonrisa deslumbrante que lograba hacerle bajar la guardia. A Johnny le habría gustado decir que Ali fue la única que lo hizo sentir de esa manera, pero _él_ siempre terminaba colándose en su mente como un parásito, contaminándolo con esa parte de su pasado que por años se obligó a mantener oculta en olvido, pero que nunca terminaba por desvanecerse.

Siempre quedaban cenizas.

Podía sentir la viveza de todas esas memorias. La brisa cálida de aquel año; las noches de primavera y el viento soplando en su rostro sobre las carreteras vacías. Siempre había algo que lo regresaba a esa época cuando, por un mísero instante, Johnny volvió a experimentar la felicidad.

Y luego todo tenía que echarlo a perder.

Una vez que bajó del auto, fue como si todo eso no hubiera sido suficiente. Volver al mismo sitio donde todo empezó. Ojalá Kreese lo hubiera matado esa noche.

Kreese. El hombre era tan sigiloso como una víbora, inyectándole una sobredosis de extractos venenosos del pasado. Ese que nunca podrá borrar.

_¿Esas son lágrimas, señor Lawrence?_

_No, sensei…_

De joven pensaba que el miedo era para los débiles. ¿Qué pensaría su yo del pasado si se enterara de que no había pasado una sola noche desde entonces en la que no tuviera pesadillas acerca de ese momento?

Todavía se lo seguía preguntando y fue ese último segundo en el que supo que su vida no podría ir peor.

***

Estaba seguro de que el universo conspiraba en su contra, lo supo desde el momento en que escuchó a uno de los empleados hablar con algunos clientes. Las manos le sudaban sobre el mostrador de la mujer, quien por cierto, se estaba demorando demasiado.

—¿Sabe qué? Volveré mañana.

Johnny la dejó con las plabras en la boca. Tenía la gran certeza de que algo malo ocurriría si se quedaba por más tiempo. Ya era suficiente para él estar pisando territorio enemigo, aunque por algún motivo, cada paso que daba era más pesado que el otro. La distancia hacia la salida se estaba haciendo mucho más extensa. Le recordó a las pesadillas que tenía de niño cuando trataba de huir del mostruo debajo de su cama. Era por eso que al haber escuchado su nombre quedó paralizado. Pudo haber seguido su camino ignorándolo, pero era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Johnny Lawrence! ¡Sabía que eras tú!

Tres décadas y Daniel todavía conseguía exasperarlo con esa ruidosa voz. Le resultaba curioso, podría jurar que antes era mucho más grave que ahora. El tiempo no parecía haberle hecho justicia, el hombre seguía aparentando ser más joven de lo que en realidad era y su cabello seguía siendo igual de castaño, aunque conservando el porte ridículo con diferente presentación.

Verlo en persona no era lo mismo que en televisión o escucharlo en la radio. Su reacción hacia él fue tan genuina que asustaba. Daniel se estaba acercando demasiado, anunciando su siguiente movimiento con los brazos abiertos

Johnny apenas y logró responderle al estrepitoso saludo, no estaba pensando justo ahora. Una parte de él también deseaba corresponderle al abrazo. Por otra parte, no planeaba dejar que su cuerpo lo traicionara cuando esta vez podía controlarlo, así que se quedó rígido como un tronco. Temía que Daniel se diera cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba latiendo su corazón ante el efímero contacto que apenas duró un par de segundos.

Daniel le dedicó una sonrisa genuina, como si realmente estuviera feliz de verlo. Johnny reconoció de inmediato ese gesto y fue capaz de corroborar que era verdad.

_Desearía poder estar feliz también._

El italiano lo había estado contemplando como si todo fuera una visión. Una que no quería que se extinguiera, aun con la sensación del abrazo perdurando en su cuerpo.

—Todavía tienes esos rizos dorados.

Cada movimiento realizado por el castaño fue captado por Johnny como un radar. Así como la forma en que se castigaba a sí mismo mordiéndose el labio al darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta. El tiempo acabó por detenerse y acelerarse. Detenerse y acelerarse una y otra vez.

—Dios, esto es una locura —suspiró Daniel agachando la cabeza—. ¿Cómo has estado?

— _Genial._

Claramente no lo estaba, pero no era como si fuese a hablar sobre la vida de mierda que había llevado desde entonces, y que por cierto, no estaba mejorando al tener al principal motivo de todo ello frente a él.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

Odiaba aceptarlo, pero estaba bien teniendo que verlo en la televisión cada que pasaba el jodido corte comercial. Era mejor tener que cruzarse con su cara de 3 metros de alto en cada maldito edificio, incluso escuchar su voz ronca por la radio era mil veces mejor que todo aquello. Porque al menos él no era real, solo se trataba de una imagen que no buscaba hablarle. No tenía motivos para hacerlo porque al menos ese Daniel LaRusso no sabía que existía. Y podía vivir con eso aunque doliera.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que en realidad eso estaba pasando. Porque no lo vio dubitar, porque no vio otra clase de expresión que no fuera una de burla en los dos hombres que un par de instantes atrás llamó solo para que lo conocieran. Supo que, para Daniel, Johnny seguía siendo el imbécil que solía golpearlo en la escuela y al que terminó venciendo con una patada ilegal en la cara en el torneo del 84. Un tipo malo que tuvo su merecido y nada más.

— ¿Eso es todo?

_¿Realmente eso es todo lo que pasó entre nosotros?_

Fue necesario que Daniel endureciera la mirada para darle a entender que él _sí_ lo recordaba y que no se estaba volviendo senil tan pronto. Claramente lo había estado ocultando de la misma manera en que lo hizo él.

—Basta de recuerdos, ¿está bien?

Seguro, él también quería olvidarlos. El problema era que eso sería imposible.

Estaba furioso y la forma en que había estado controlándose era formidable. Daniel no despegó los ojos de los papeles, analizando con sumo cuidado los detalles, descuidándose cada cinco segundos para observarlo y corroborar que los datos fueran los correctos. Estaba haciendo el mejor intento por dejar de lado el tema.

—Quizá solo necesitas actualizarlo. Puedo mostrarte algunos y…

_¿De verdad hablarás de autos cuando ambos sabemos que eso importa una mierda?_

—Solo quiero mi auto.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo. Sus grandes ojos de ciervo que siempre le mostraron la preocupación que nunca nadie le dio. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlos cuando cada noche rezaba por que lo mirase así de nuevo?

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él?

¿Por qué de repente actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido?

Cuando volvió, traía consigo un árbol pequeño igual al que veía en el comercial.

—Todos se llevan uno.

Johnny lo sostuvo, intentando ignorar que su pulgar había rozado los dedos de LaRusso sin querer, al igual que trataba de no concentrarse en los pronunciados hoyuelos que se le marcaban de la misma forma en como lo hacían en el pasado.

—Sé que no fuiste tú. Fue Cobra Kai.

Esas fueron sus palabras, pero el rubio juraba haber escuchado _Kreese_ como un siseo de serpiente en el aire.

—Estamos mejor sin eso, ¿verdad?

_Sí._ Lo estaban.

Johnny quiso decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Nunca podía decir lo que sentía cuando era el momento indicado.

—Todo está en el pasado ahora.

_No_. Nunca lo estuvo.


	3. DOS

Bobby estuvo observando a Johnny por un largo tiempo cuando decidió sentarse en la banca lejos de todos. La paciencia comenzaba a acabársele. Había tratado de hablar con él desde que comenzaron las clases dos semanas antes, pero seguía insistiendo en que no era necesario, recitando esa frase como una oración bajo una amarga sonrisa.

_Estoy bien, Bobby._

Pero conocía a Johnny lo bastante bien como para darse cuenta de que él no iba a decírselo ni ahora ni nunca.

De algún modo lo intuía. Johnny ni siquiera aceptó pasar las fiestas con él como normalmente lo hacía. Su madre incluso le había preparado el estofado de pollo que tanto le gustaba para la cena de Navidad. Johnny nunca llegó. Esas dos semanas de vacaciones se convirtieron en las más largas de toda su vida.

No había que ser un genio para saber que había quedado muy afectado desde el torneo, sobre todo después de enterarse de que su sensei llevaba semanas desaparecido y nadie sabía nada de él.

A Bobby no le importaba realmente. Ese hombre había tratado de matar a su mejor amigo y de no haber sido por el maestro de LaRusso, habría pasado los últimos meses llorando y lamentándose hasta que la tristeza lo consumiera.

Pensar en el chico solo lograba hacerlo sentir peor. Esa mañana tomó el valor suficiente como para acercársele y pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le causó. Luego de verlo las primeras semanas de clases todavía cojeando y esforzándose por llevarle el ritmo a Ali no podía contener la culpa. Se sentía como el peor ser humano de la Tierra; había lastimado a _alguien_. Estaba muy decepcionado de sí mismo y por un momento pensó que se parecía a Kreese. Fue por esa misma razón que lo hizo y aún era difícil de creer que lo disculpara tan fácilmente. Esperaba que al menos le echara en cara las veces que él y sus amigos lo lastimaron, esperaba oírlo decir que no merecía algo como _su_ perdón. Se había preparado para esa respuesta y solo obtuvo una amplia sonrisa. Cuando lo hizo fue como si el peso en sus hombros se extinguiera. De todas formas, estaba convencido de que una disculpa no era suficiente por todo el daño y también estaba seguro de que Johnny se sentía mal por ello. Lo vio arrebatándole el trofeo al maestro de ceremonias solo para entregárselo a Daniel. Descubrió después que había estado llorando y al salir de las duchas, ninguno de los dos esperaba que el castigo fuese peor. En verdad tenía ganas de agradecerle a Daniel por lo que su sensei hizo por su amigo, pero sabía que esa no era su responsabilidad. Intentó decírselo a Johnny, y siempre ocurría algo que le impedía hacerlo.

El silbato fue el que logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos y de inmediato regresó la vista al partido.

Daniel hizo un pase rápido a Fernández. No podía creer que lo hubieran dejado entrar cuando apenas estaba en proceso de recuperación. Bobby no sabía mucho de medicina, pero estaba consciente del daño que le causó a su pierna sumado la barrida de Johnny. Sin embargo, el tipo usaba esas largas piernas como nunca. Había escuchado las súplicas de LaRusso hacia el entrenador para que lo dejaran entrar, el hombre le dijo que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo, pero él lograba distinguir un leve rengueo cuando corría o al hacer los pases con la pierna derecha con algo de dificultad ya que él era izquierdo. Aún así, fue gracias a él que su equipo llevara la delantera por dos puntos.

El entrenador había sabido dividir los equipos a la perfección. Mientras ellos tenían la fuerza de Johnny, sus rivales tenían la agilidad de LaRusso. Generalmente no los ponían en los mismos tiempos. Ambos equipos tenían su As bajo la manga. Cuando Daniel les sacaba ventaja como delantero, su equipo aguardaba el momento indicado para que Johnny los sofocara con la distancia de sus pases. Los dos poseían una similitud en su técnica, eran capaces de agotar al equipo contrario. Por ello, Bobby tuvo la corazonada de que algo saldría mal justo en el momento en que el entrenador decidió sacar del campo a Tommy y poner en su lugar al rubio como defensa. Desde que le dio esa posición, estaba escrito en letras rojas que todo el esfuerzo de mantener el partido en paz acabaría justo en ese instante. No era porque juzgase las habilidades de Johnny, era una buena posición para él, si tan solo Daniel no estuviera dentro.

El balón rodó entre los pies de Harris, luego fue girando alrededor de Dutch quien dio el pase para Johnny tan rápido como tuvo la oportunidad antes de que el chico Arnold se lo llevara.

Johnny corrió esquivando los tres tipos que trataron de quitárselo y realizó un pase largo. Hasta entonces Bobby estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para permitirse alejar los ojos del partido solo un momento. Tommy se sentó a su lado con la cara roja y el pelo pegado en la frente por el sudor.

—Hombre, todo esto es una mierda —dijo agitado—. Por favor, dime que está a punto de acabarse. No creo soportar que me regresen ahí dentro.

—Créeme. Está a punto de hacerlo —respondió el castaño con profundidad.

— ¿De verdad? Pensé que todavía quedaba media hora.

Por supuesto, ni Tommy ni nadie lo habría notado. Bobby realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse ajeno a lo que ocurría, como si el hacerlo lo dejase alejado de cualquier cosa que fuera a suceder.

—LaRusso sigue en el partido —dijo casi en un murmullo.

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Tommy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Es el mejor de su equipo. No lo iban a desperdiciar.

Bobby no contestó y siguió observando el juego. Daniel tenía el balón ahora y corría tan rápido como podía esquivando a los otros. Cada vez se acercaba más a la posición de Johnny evitando cualquier intento de arrebatárselo. Johnny no debería haberse metido en el área lateral que era por donde Daniel corría. Bobby vio cómo el rubio dio largas zancadas hacia él ignorando las advertencias del entrenador y las de los demás defensores. Finalmente ocurrió lo que estuvo esperando desde el reanude del partido.

Johnny intentó quitarle el balón barriendo innecesariamente la pierna de LaRusso antes de practicar su pase, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y ambos terminasen en el suelo. Daniel rodó sobre él en su intento de librarse. Johnny no se lo permitió ya que lo aprisionó contra el suelo. Sin embargo, Daniel lo empujó desde abajo haciéndole perder el balance, para luego golpearlo en la mandíbula una vez regresó a estar encima de Johnny. Para cuando el entrenador y los demás llegaron a separarlos, ambos continuaban forcejeando sin importarles la cantidad de golpes que daban.

Bobby corrió hacia la multitud seguido por un angustiado Tommy. Lo último que alcanzó a oír fue al entrenador advirtiendo que, si alguno intentaba algo más, todos se llevarían un reporte.

— ¡Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma! —farfulló Tommy en medio del alboroto—. Creí que ya lo habían superado.

—Ese idiota se lo merecía —escuchó decir a Dutch, claramente refiriéndose a LaRusso.

Bobby solo se quedó observando cómo las tres figuras desaparecían entre los demás alumnos.

***

Johnny le devolvió el teléfono a la Srta. Spencer quien lo recibió con una mirada consternada y luego se lo llevó nuevamente a la oreja.

—Sí, Sr. Weinberg. Yo se lo haré saber. Lamento la molestia.

Ella colgó y le mandó una mirada que Johnny identificó como una de lástima. Hizo el intento de distraerse con otra cosa con tal de no cruzarse con los ojos de la mujer. Después de unos segundos ella carraspeó.

— ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Johnny?

El rubio sonrió con sorna. No pudo haber sonado más hipócrita. En todo caso, no iba a discutirlo de todos modos, solo quería salir de la maldita oficina.

—Dígame qué debo hacer —respondió con cansancio arrastrando las palabras.

Observó que deformaba su boca en una mueca, decidiendo no insistir más. Él sabía que poco podrían importarle sus problemas personales.

—Esta tarde se quedarán tú y el joven LaRusso a limpiar y ordenar el área deportiva incluyendo los vestidores. Cuando hayan terminado podrán irse. El entrenador Garrison los supervisará para asegurarse de que no se metan en más problemas.

Johnny asintió sin decir nada más y salió azotando la puerta. Encontró a Bobby esperándolo frente a la oficina recargado en los casilleros. Notó que sus ojos azules estaban cargados de seriedad y su postura le indicaba que no tendría nada bueno que decirle.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder, el timbre sonó y pronto los pasillos estaban llenos de niños en busca de su próxima clase. Johnny pensó que era una buena oportunidad para librarse de él y siguió su camino hacia el laboratorio.

—Quisiera saber qué rayos te sucede —le gritó el castaño desde su distancia.

Johnny rodó los ojos nuevamente y lanzó un largo suspiro. Se suponía que la dirección de Bobby era la contraria, pero lo conocía. Sabía que no iba a quitárselo de encima tan fácil.

—Demonios, Bobby. Te comportas como mi madre. Ya es mucho con que hayan llamado a Sid. Como si no tuviera suficiente de él y su mierda.

Esperaba que aquello fuera necesario para callarlo. Bobby odiaba que le hablase de Sid y de cómo lo trataba. Generalmente Johnny no solía tocar el tema y mucho menos estando con los demás, pero cuando lo hacía, Bobby intentaba abstenerse de sus comentarios.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de meterte en problemas.

El rubio se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Bobby con una expresión llena de incredulidad que pronto cambió al usual rostro de cólera que lo caracterizaba tanto.

— ¡Oh, vamos, hombre! ¡No puedo creer que tú también creas esa mierda!

—Johnny, sé lo que vi. Todo iba bien hasta que decidiste cambiarte de lugar. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

—El idiota de LaRusso me hizo caer.

—No. Tú fuiste el que lo inició todo. Lo hiciste caer barriendo su pierna… otra vez.

Las palabras sonaron como eco en su cabeza. Recordó la voz de Kreese diciéndole lo mismo la noche del torneo.

_Barre la pierna… ¿Tienes algún problema?_

_No, sensei._

Bobby notó el cambio de actitud de su amigo. Quedaban unos cuantos minutos más antes del segundo timbre para iniciar las clases. Johnny estaba perdido dentro de sí mismo como para darse cuenta de que ya habían pasado el laboratorio y que, por cierto, no había sacado sus libros del casillero.

—Escucha —comenzó—. Sé que tu relación con LaRusso es complicada, pero creo que deberías superarlo ya—dudó antes de continuar. Todavía tenía ese sentimiento presionando contra su pecho—. No es como si él siguiera con eso de todos modos.

Johnny estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder los estribos. Pensó en el propósito que hizo en voz alta antes de regresar a clases y que solo pudo confiárselo a él. Era la razón por la que Bobby todavía tenía esperanza de que Johnny pudiera cambiar y volverse la persona que se había prometido ser. Aún no terminaba de comprender por qué hizo lo que hizo cuando lo estaba llevando tan bien.

— ¿Tú cómo puedes saberlo?

Suspiró antes de contestar. Sentía que estaba traicionando a Johnny, pero él estaba convencido de que sus acciones estuvieron en lo correcto y solo quería era que él no se desviara de nuevo.

—Me disculpé con él esta mañana —pausó esperando a ver la reacción del rubio. Él no hizo nada más que entreabrir un poco los labios—. Johnny, lo digo enserio. Creo que eso es lo mínimo que puedes hacer. Nada de esto lo merecen ni tú ni él. Toda esta rivalidad ya debería haber pasado a la historia, ¿no crees?

¿Qué podía creer de todos modos? Ese tipo se había llevado todo lo que le importaba y ahora ya no tenía nada. Ni a Ali ni el karate. Y tampoco tenía a Kreese. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba entonces?

_¡Estás bien, LaRusso!_

Fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo y luego le entregó el trofeo. Al inicio no lo recordaba bien. Tal vez era porque no quería aceptarlo o simplemente no le dio importancia.

Daniel lo había mirado y luego le sonrió.

_¡Muchas gracias!_

Y solo eso.

Quizá sí tenía una oportunidad y la estaba desperdiciando. Seguramente Daniel no querría disculparlo después de lo que pasó en el partido.

—Al menos inténtalo —dijo Bobby—. Quiero decir, no tienen que ser amigos ni nada de eso.

Por supuesto que no, eso nunca.

El timbre sonó y Bobby al instante salió corriendo hacia su aula despidiéndose de él.

Johnny pensó en ello mientras observaba a la maestra anotando en la pizarra las instrucciones. Puso en cada mesa una botella de aceite y luego un vaso con agua. El típico experimento de lo que ocurría con ellos y el por qué no podían mezclarse. Tal vez eso era lo que pasaba con ambos. Ellos eran tan distintos, igual que el agua y el aceite. Enemigos por naturaleza. Era obvio que no podrían estar juntos en una misma habitación sin intentar matarse. ¿Qué diablos esperaba Bobby con todo ese discurso?

***

Cuando todos se habían ido, Johnny solo podía pensar en las distintas formas de hacer sufrir al pequeño imbécil. Era lo único que lograba motivarlo pese a que pasaría las siguientes horas con él limpiando el desastre del campo de futbol y los malditos vestidores.

Daniel apareció frente a él con un recuerdo en la cara, cortesía de Lawrence. Pudo haber sonreído si no fuera porque Johnny tenía los suyos de parte de LaRusso. Ninguno habló. No era necesario cuando ambos intentaban aniquilarse con la mirada. Instantes después, el entrenador Garrison los condujo al campo indicándoles lo que debían hacer y terminó por alejarse después.

Daniel suspiró observando a Johnny con molestia. No se hablaron durante bastante tiempo. De hecho, se esforzaban por ni siquiera cruzar miradas. Johnny levantaba los balones, mientras que Daniel se encargaba de las redes de las porterías. Fue un extraño acuerdo que lograron establecer a través de acciones y por un momento todo iba en paz, hasta que accidentalmente Daniel tropezó con el cesto de balones haciendo que este cayera y los mismos rodasen en todas direcciones.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Mira por donde caminas, LaRusso!

— ¡No fue mi intención ¿de acuerdo?!

Sin embargo, el chico comenzó a levantarlos y llevar uno que otro al cesto.

—Lárgate de aquí, puedo hacerlo solo.

—Solo intento ayudarte, Lawrence —a pesar de no haberle gritado, se escuchaba el siseo de sus dientes apretados.

—Ya has hecho bastante. Ahora vete.

Daniel pudo haberlo ignorado, pero su boca era demasiado grande como para quedarse callado.

—Déjame decirte que no estaríamos aquí gracias a ti.

Esta vez, al igual que muchas otras, contraatacó y era necesario reconocer que su labia podía ser tan filosa como un cuchillo que logró dejar fácilmente a Lawrence sin argumentos.

—Esto también es tu culpa.

—Oh claro. Cúlpame de tus problemas como siempre lo has hecho, Johnny —espetó Daniel—. Es lo mejor que sabes hacer.

El rubio estaba seguro de que si seguía escuchándolo, le golpearía la cara otra vez.

—Ya te he soportado lo suficiente, LaRusso.

—Vaya, al menos coincidimos en algo. Créeme que no era parte de mis planes quedarme después de clases con un idiota.

Johnny se reincorporó de inmediato, importándole poco que los balones volvieran a caer. Observó con palpable furia al escuálido muchacho. Daniel no titubeó y pronto Johnny se econtró con los enormes ojos de ciervo haciéndole frente. Algo había cambiado en ellos y eso logró detenerlo por un segundo.

— ¿Cómo carajo me llamaste?

Daniel mostró una sonrisa irónica, aquella que Johnny deseaba borrarle cada que la veía. Una que casualmente siempre iba dirigida a él.

— ¿Quieres que te lo deletree?

¿Desde cuándo el estúpido de Daniel LaRusso se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma?

—Quiero verte intentarlo.

Antes de que alguno hubiera podido hacer o decir algo, el entrenador Garrison ya se estaba acercando hacia ellos con una expresión amarga.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Daniel se posicionó a un lado de Johnny lo suficientemente cerca para después rodear sus hombros con uno de sus largos brazos. Johnny se tensó y estuvo seguro de que el italiano lo había notado. El muy imbécil lo hizo a propósito.

—Oh, nada —se apresuró a contestar Daniel—. Mi amigo y yo solo estamos conversando acerca de lo genial que es trabajar en equipo. ¿No es así, _John_?

Johnny no siempre dejaba que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila. En realidad, _nadie_ lo llamaba así salvo Ali una que otra vez y desde entonces no permitía que lo hicieran. ¿Quién diablos se creía LaRusso para hacerlo?

—Seguro que sí —secundó el rubio forzando una sonrisa y brindándole un golpe fuerte en la espada baja que lo hizo tambalear—. De hecho estoy muy agradecido de que te hayas ofrecido a recoger los balones por mí.

Daniel apretó la quijada sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras Johnny se daba el gusto de sonreír victorioso.

Ambos sabían que el entrenador Garrison no les creía nada. Sin embargo, decidió no darle importancia pues su único trabajo era supervisarlos y asegurarse de que no se meterían en problemas. Después de mandarles otro vistazo de sospecha, se retiró sin decirles nada más. Fue necesario que solo hubiese girado sobre sus talones para que Daniel quitase de inmediato su brazo de los hombros de Johnny.

—No pienso hacerte ningún favor.

Fueron las últimas palabras que Johnny escuchó decirle esa tarde. Daniel desapareció en los vestidores llevando consigo las redes.

De verdad que odiaba a LaRusso. No entendía por qué siempre tenía que ser su mayor problema. ¿Por qué tenía que seguirle haciendo la vida tan difícil? No pudo ni siquiera sentir alivio una vez se marcharon. Al día siguiente tendrían clase juntos a primera hora. Johnny todavía contaba los días que quedaban para su graduación y finalmente librarse de la estúpida cara del italiano. Deseaba que fuera mucho más rápido que olvidar la sensación del brazo de Daniel sobre sus hombros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo decir que de verdad nos sentimos agradecidas por el apoyo que ha estado recibiendo esta historia en los últimos días. Realmente nos emociona y llena de alegría cada voto y comentario que nos dejan.   
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> @Mic_Bis & @CallmeRho


	4. TRES

Daniel apretó el freno de tal forma que sus nudillos palidecieron. Al bajar del Ford amarillo dio un último vistazo al reloj de pulsera que había colgado en el espejo, soltó una maldición azotando la puerta y se apresuró a entrar a la casa del Sr. Miyagi. Antes de que lograra quitarse los zapatos, el hombre ya estaba abriendo la puerta con una media sonrisa que acabó por desaparecer al verlo.

El chico suspiró y bajó la mirada avergonzado, se sentía como si hubiese sido descubierto. En fin, esperaba esa reacción en él.

—Puedo explicarlo —dijo el chico levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

El hombrecillo asintió luego de un momento, haciéndolo pasar y formando esa sonrisa comprensiva.

—Vamos, Daniel-san.

El Sr. Miyagi hizo que se sentara y le sirvió una taza de té. Daniel solo la observó con desagrado y cruzándose de brazos, trató de evitar los ojos inquisitivos de su sensei. El hombre esperó paciente. Conocía bien a su pupilo, sabía que estaba haciendo un intento olímpico de no estallar, así como también notó que le costaba abrir el ojo derecho debido al gran hematoma que le había estado causando una gran jaqueca al muchacho. Volvió a ponerse de pie y se dirigió al estante de su pieza. Al regresar llevaba consigo un paño y una bandeja con agua tibia. El Sr. Miyagi se la ofreció a Daniel, él lo tomó con cierto recelo y se la llevó a su ojo mientras arrugaba el gesto debido al olor que despedía.

—Llegaste tarde, Daniel-san.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco. Miyagi podía llegar a ser un poco exasperante cuando intentaba fingir que nada malo había ocurrido, pero Daniel todavía conservaba la calma mientras jugaba con la porcelana caliente.

—Eso creo.

—Está bien, seguramente haber buena razón.

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? De ninguna manera podía haber sido una buena razón que por culpa del idiota de Lawrence ahora le esperaba toda una vida encerrado en su habitación hasta los 40. Las palabras de Lucille fueron claras, estaba loco si creía que podría librarse de un sermón.

—Mañana llegar temprano y practicar movimiento que Miyagi te enseñó ayer —dijo el hombrecillo después de un largo silencio—. Cuando Daniel-san pueda dominarlo, lograr pasar al siguiente...

— ¡Oh, vamos Sr. Miyagi! ¿Por qué no solo pregunta qué me pasó?

Su maestro lo observó serio. Daniel apretaría más los dientes si la quijada no le doliera tanto. El Sr. Miyagi dio un sorbo a su té sin desviar la mirada.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Daniel-san?

Le sorprendió la serenidad en su voz. Estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero por algún motivo esperaba que su sensei al menos demostrara algo de enojo o angustia. Buscaba que pudiera compartir sus emociones. Sin embargo, sabía que ello era tan poco probable como si Daniel lograra mantener la boca cerrada un día entero.

— ¡Johnny Lawrence! ¡Ese es el problema!

Daniel lanzó el paño sobre la mesa y se levantó. El Sr. Miyagi lo observó confundido, como si tratara de asimilar las palabras.

—Hablas de... ¿muchacho rubio musculoso? —más que una pregunta, era una afirmación al intentar recordar de quién hablaba.

—Sí, sí, sí. El mismo que me pateaba el trasero hace unos meses.

El italiano comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como siempre lo hacía cuando se alteraba. A pesar de que había estado trabajando en una forma de inhibir su nerviosismo por medio de kata que el Sr. Miyagi le estaba enseñando, todavía era alguien demasiado ansioso y necesitaba de algo en qué distraerse para liberar toda esa tensión acumulada.

—Escuche, el partido iba bien. Incluso logré que mi equipo llevara la delantera.

Miyagi levantó una ceja y lo miró con incredulidad. Daniel estaba muy ocupado caminando como para darse cuenta de ello.

— ¿Partido?

—Sí. Ya sabe, en la escuela hacen esa clase de juegos amistosos cada dos semanas, pero solo es parte del entrenamiento. En fin, ese no es el punto —Daniel comenzó a subir la velocidad en sus pasos una vez recordó el suceso—. Estaba todo de maravilla hasta que el entrenador Garrison decidió meterlo al juego. ¿Sabe que fue lo que hizo?

Daniel soltó una risa irónica, esta vez había aumentado los movimientos de manos. El Sr. Miyagi lo seguía con la mirada tratando de no marearse.

—El tipo barrió mi pierna de nuevo. Me hizo caer y bueno, ya sabe. Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren. Era inevitable que no peleáramos. —finalmente se detuvo solo para sostener el paño y ponérselo en el ojo otra vez—. ¿Sabe qué más? Tuvimos que limpiar toda el área deportiva y esos apestosos vestidores. Oh, y eso no es lo peor. Llamaron a mi madre y ahora estoy en problemas.

Sus propias palabras acabaron por sofocarlo. Tenía la mala costumbre de hablar demasiado rápido cuando se molestaba por algo, aunque todavía se veía en la necesidad de desahogarse incluso cuando ya no podía decir nada más.

No lograba comprender cuál era su problema. Se suponía que después del torneo iban a dejar de molestarlo (de hecho, así fueron las primeras semanas). Incluso Bobby se había atrevido a pedirle disculpas. El chico estaba tan nervioso que Daniel juraría haberlo visto temblar. Al inicio creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero se veía bastante arrepentido que Daniel simplemente no podía decir que no (porque no era un imbécil insensible de todos modos). Luego de un intercambio de palabras de hecho pensó que era una persona muy agradable. Incluso lo acompañó hasta su casillero y se ofreció a sostener sus libros mientras buscaba los de la siguiente clase.

Carajo. Si el chico se había atrevido a tal punto, ¿Qué tanto le costaba a Johnny Lawrence superar el pasado y dejar toda esa mierda por la paz?

No lo admitía, pero de hecho Daniel no podía olvidar que el mismo rubio que lo golpeó durante casi medio año escolar, fuera quien terminara entregándole el trofeo de primer lugar o incluso felicitándolo por _haberle ganado_. Mucho menos que estuviera a punto de morir en manos de su sensei. Si no hubiera sido por el Sr. Miyagi... No. No quería pensar en eso. Detestaba a Johnny, pero no a tal punto de querer verlo muerto.

_No hay malos estudiantes, sino un mal maestro._

Se sentía estúpido por pensar que Johnny podría haber cambiado.

—Todo esto es su culpa —murmuró volviendo a tomar su lugar frente al Sr. Miyagi.

Ninguno dijo nada durante un rato. Daniel todavía seguía recordando lo mal que había sido su día a excepción por lo de Bobby, al igual que trataba de encontrar una forma de no hacer enfadar más a su madre.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡No puede estar hablando en serio, Sr. Miyagi!

—Miyagi no ha dicho nada.

— ¡Vamos, conozco esa mirada! —exclamó el castaño volviendo a levantarse—. Siempre que me mira así es porque está culpándome de algo. ¡¿Cómo puede hacerlo cuando él fue quien me causó esto?!

Daniel había perdido su última pizca de paciencia y volvió a levantarse de golpe.

—Daniel-san, no debiste participar en partido de futbol. Tú no tener aprobación médica para eso aún.

El chico rodó los ojos con irritación. No podía creer que eso fuera en lo único que se interesaran su madre y su sensei.

—Ya estoy bien, Sr. Miyagi. La pierna ya ni siquiera me duele. Pude jugar sin problemas.

—Que no duela no significa estar bien —El Sr. Miyagi se puso de pie frente a su joven pupilo quien todavía tenía una expresión molesta en el rostro, evitando por completo su mirada—. Daniel-san —lo llamó para captar su atención. Daniel dirigió suavemente sus ojos hacia él—. Debes recordar que heridas tardan en sanar.

Daniel lo observó con sospecha, intentando averiguar el otro significado de sus palabras. Si bien lo había descifrado, continuaba en total desacuerdo con respecto a lo que su maestro le quiso decir.

— ¿Está justificando lo que hizo Johnny?

— _Iie, iie, iie —_ negó el hombre en japonés sobresaltándolo un poco—. Muchacho haber cometido error igual que Daniel-san, por ser imprudente.

De nuevo el chico rodó los ojos mientras se quitaba el paño, casi seco, de la cara.

—Sin embargo —continuó Miyagi—. Es verdad que, heridas más profundas, tardar más en sanar.

El Sr. Miyagi le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Daniel, quitándole el paño para volver a remojarlo en el agua y dirigirlo otra vez a su rostro. Lo invitó a sentarse nuevamente para que terminara su té ahora tibio.

—Recordar, Daniel-san —dijo—. Ser paciente. Heridas siempre sanan. A veces no muy rápido, pero lo hacen.

El hombre desapareció por la puerta principal mientras silbaba una vieja canción, dejando a Daniel bajo el mismo dilema.

Estaba molesto y tenía derecho. Detestaba a Johnny, pero era una cosa que deseaba no hacer, por su bien. Porque no había nada bueno en guardar rencores del pasado, al menos se trataba de algo que el Sr. Miyagi le enseñó, de hecho, incluso su madre se lo dijo alguna vez. En cambio, Johnny no podía dejar de hacer las cosas más difíciles. Es decir, Daniel no era el culpable de que su sensei fuera una persona de mierda que en realidad solo le importaba sentirse superior a los demás e infligir dolor a quienes se pusieran en su camino. Él no podía odiarlo en todo caso, de hecho, sentía lástima por él y era lo mismo para Johnny. No conocía nada de su relación con el hombre, pero imaginaba que era una figura tan importante como el Sr. Miyagi lo era para Daniel. Que su propio maestro lo hubiera tratado como basura seguro que debió de ser horrible.

—No lo merecía.

Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo de Johnny. Daniel solo esperaba que mañana fuera diferente.

***

Sus labios se movieron suavemente, murmurando en silencio las estrofas de aquella canción que llevaba escuchando sin parar durante los últimos días. La energía que transmitía esa melodía era desbordante; su letra era el nuevo himno que Johnny disfrutaba cantar a todas horas en voz alta cuando se encontraba sólo, y que reproducía en su walkman cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Había algo en los versos de esa música, o tal vez en la banda sonora, que lo obligaban a moverse frenéticamente cuando nadie estaba viendo y a limitarse a balancear la cabeza o el pie al compás del ritmo cuando había personas alrededor.

Durante toda su vida había escuchado muchas otras canciones que le habían capturado por varios días, pero ésta lo hacía sentir lleno de energía y júbilo como ninguna otra antes, y también le inspiraba la seguridad y confianza que a veces necesitaba cuando los problemas en casa le hacían perder el rumbo.

Lo cual, siendo sinceros, solía suceder con más frecuencia de la que él deseaba.

Y esa mañana en particular perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces detuvo la moto camino a la escuela, para regresar el casete con su propio dedo y repetir la canción nuevamente apenas ésta terminaba. Bobby le había mirado sorprendido cuando el rubio llegó y no respondió enseguida su saludo como era costumbre; sólo fue hasta que se quitó el casco cuando pudo notar que traía los auriculares puestos, y poco después comprobó que, tal como había supuesto, ese sería uno de los días en los que Johnny rara vez se despegaría de su preciado walkman, lo que de cierta forma le hizo preocuparse.

Johnny solía tener malos días casi siempre, pero sabía ocultarlo tan brutalmente bien que era muy extraño que alguien más notara que no se encontraba tan estupendo como lucía. Naturalmente, de todos los miembros de su grupo de amigos, sólo Bobby podía identificar cuándo era uno de esos días malos, y esa mañana la actitud de su mejor amigo hizo saltar todas sus alertas.

—Vamos, hermano. Te quedarás sordo si sigues escuchando eso a todo volumen— le había dicho de broma, aunque al final sus palabras terminaron sonando más serias de lo que había imaginado.

Pero Johnny se limitó a restarle importancia a su advertencia con un movimiento despectivo de su mano. Desde luego Bobby no comprendía la profundidad y el significado personal que el rubio le había dado a esos versos, pero tampoco es que siguiera insistiendo con el tema del volumen. De alguna manera Johnny adoptaba un buen humor, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando tenía una de las orejas escondida detrás de la almohadilla de su walkman, y aunque Bobby no estaba completamente seguro de que aquella actitud fuera un buen síntoma, decidió dejarlo pasar por un rato. Si de esa forma su amigo lograba sentirse mejor, lo dejaría disfrutar del nuevo hit de Twisted Sisters el tiempo que quisiera, siempre y cuando pudiera entablar una plática formal con él más tarde, para averiguar que tan bien se encontraba ese día y si podía hacer algo al respecto en caso de que no.

—Tener matemáticas a primera hora es una mierda.

La voz de Tommy trajo de vuelta a Bobby y Johnny, quienes se habían ensimismado con sus propios pensamientos desde hacía varios minutos atrás, sin que ambos se dieran cuenta. Jimmy hizo un comentario respondiendo a lo de Tommy, mientras Dutch le dirigía una mirada de soslayo al líder del grupo. No fue necesario que dijera lo que pensaba en voz alta, porque incluso Bobby podía escuchar con claridad el coro de "We're not gonna take it", a pesar del bullicio de los alumnos que parloteaban en los corredores yendo y viniendo con libros en los brazos.

—¿Sabes qué es una mierda? —respondió Johnny sin ocultar la molestia en su voz, e ignorando el comentario de Jimmy sobre cuánto detestaba el álgebra y sus ecuaciones lineales — Tener clase de ciencias a primera hora con el imbécil de LaRusso. Eso _sí_ que es una mierda.

—Pero no tendría por qué serlo, ¿No?

Fue una mala elección de palabras, pero Bobby sólo reparó en su ello cuando Johnny se detuvo súbitamente a mitad del pasillo, mirándolo con genuina y desbordante incredulidad.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para remover momentáneamente el audífono de su oreja y poder escucharle bien— ¿Lo dices en serio, hombre?

Jimmy y Tommy se miraron mutuamente, sin comprender muy bien porqué su amigo se había sobresaltado de esa forma, a diferencia de Dutch, que parecía tan asombrado como Johnny con el comentario de Bobby.

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

—Tranquilo, viejo— respondió enseguida el muchacho, alzando las manos en señal de paz y maldiciéndose en silencio por haber dicho aquello después de la conversación que habían tenido después del partido— Sólo decía que no tiene porqué ser tan malo. Es todo.

Johnny miró al chico fijamente durante varios segundos, apretando los dientes. Sabía que el comentario no había sido lo suficientemente importante como para causar un alboroto por él, de hecho, si esas palabras hubieran salido de la boca de Tommy, o de cualquier otro miembro de su grupo, sólo se hubiese limitado a decir algo amistosamente insultante y posteriormente a olvidar el tema. Pero había sido Bobby quien las había pronunciado, y eso le hizo sentir inevitablemente traicionado al recordar la confesión que su mejor amigo le había hecho inocentemente el día anterior.

—Claro, ahora entiendo—sonrió sin gracia, haciendo que el muchacho alzara una ceja, desconcertado por el cambio en su actitud— Olvidaba que LaRusso es tu nuevo _mejor amigo_.

—¡Ay, vamos, Johnny! —replicó con el ceño fruncido, frustrándose aún más cuando lo vio colocarse los audífonos de nuevo, pero esta vez en ambas orejas— No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Pero el rubio ni siquiera le escuchó porque Dee Snyder le estaba gritando al oído _"¡No, No vamos a aceptarlo!"_.

—¡Suerte en matemáticas, hermano! —le dijo a Tommy en voz muy alta tras echarle un vistazo, atrayendo algunas miradas curiosas de los muchachos que había alrededor, y luego se alejó caminando dando largas zancadas, dejando atrás a Bobby con las palabras en la boca.

—De acuerdo— murmuró Tommy, volviéndose lentamente hacia sus amigos mientras fruncía el ceño con suavidad— ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?

El timbre sonó a los pocos segundos, llenando el aire con su molesto ruido y provocando diversas reacciones en el resto de estudiante que, casi son resignación, se despedían de sus amigos para tomar rumbos distintos por los pasillos.

Bobby respiró hondo en un intento de buscar la calma que necesitaría para sobrellevar las cuatro horas de clases que tenía por delante, después de esa discusión.

—No lo sé— se limitó a responder, sin ánimos de explicar el contexto en ese momento y obligándose a centrar sus pensamientos en la clase de Historia, a la cuál debía llegar pronto— Nos vemos en el descanso, chicos.

Jimmy observó al muchacho caminar a prisa en dirección contraria a donde Johnny se había ido, perdiéndose en cuestión de segundos entre la multitud de alumnos que corrían buscando su aula.

—No sé ustedes, pero creo que Johnny tiene razón— soltó Dutch por primera vez en todo ese rato, encogiéndose de hombros— Si a mí me tocara compartir clase de ciencias con ese imbécil, ya hubiera provocado un incendio en su mesa— rio, agregando poco después—Diablos, debí decirle que lo hiciera ¿No lo creen?

Tommy buscó a Jimmy con la mirada, sólo para darse cuenta de que él ya le estaba mirando de vuelta, diciéndole sin formular ninguna palabra lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Desde luego, hermano— murmuró Tommy, dedicándole una sonrisa incómoda al muchacho que acompañó con un golpecito amistoso en el hombro— Bueno, debo ir a clase.

—Yo también— se apresuró a decir Jimmy— Literatura me está esperando.

Dutch asintió con la cabeza conviniendo con los chicos, y alzó la mano para decirles adiós cuando éstos comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente en la misma dirección.

—¡Oye, Tommy!

El muchacho se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, volviéndose suavemente hacia Dutch para saber qué sucedía.

—¡Muéstrale a las matemáticas quién es tu perra!

Tommy soltó una carcajada animada alzando el puño para afirmar aquellas palabras, y luego los tres amigos se fueron por caminos diferentes con una sonrisa en el rostro, que se fue desvaneciendo conforme se acercaban a sus respectivas aulas. Todos desearon que las horas se volvieran minutos y que el timbre volviera a retumbar en las paredes del colegio, salvándolos de sus clases, pero ninguno de ellos lo anheló tanto como lo hizo el pobre Daniel LaRusso.

A varios metros de allí, en el salón de Ciencias, el Profesor Miller había comenzado su cátedra con un discurso extenso y aburrido acerca de las distintas ramas de la ciencia, acompañando sus palabras con un diagrama que había trazado en el pizarrón de forma cuidadosa.

— La física es una ciencia exacta que estudia cómo funciona el universo al tomar en cuenta cuatro propiedades fundamentales— explicó, volviéndose momentáneamente hacia su clase para verificar que todos los estudiantes estuvieran poniendo atención. Luego prosiguió, dándoles la espalda de nuevo— Estas propiedades son la energía, la materia, el tiempo y el espacio.

Daniel soltó un suspiro cansado, incapaz de concentrarse en la charla. Había intentado llevar el hilo de la plática desde que el maestro se había parado frente a todos, pero la presencia de Johnny Lawrence a unas mesas de distancia le estaba consumiendo la calma. Esa mañana se había despertado dispuesto a sobrellevar de buena manera las consecuencias de la pelea con él, tanto que ni siquiera había rechistado cuando su madre le llamó la atención nuevamente durante el desayuno; la noche anterior se había ido a la cama pensando en lo que el Señor Miyagi quiso decir respecto a _"Heridas más profundas, tardar más en sanar"_. La frase podía tener tantas interpretaciones dependiendo de donde se viera, que se durmió hasta tarde intentando comprender cuál de todas ellas encajaba con el rubio.

_¿Heridas?_

Le era insólito pensar que él le había infligido alguna especie de daño a Johnny Lawrence cuando había sido éste el que le humilló tantas veces durante varios meses.

Mientras rodaba en su colchón enredándose entre las sábanas, sin poder conciliar el sueño, su mente divagaba en miles de teorías y explicaciones del porqué el chico de Encino Hills no podía superar los problemas que habían tenido en el pasado, como él lo había intentado hacer desde que comenzó el nuevo año escolar. Se suponía que las cosas se resolverían con el torneo, pero entonces ¿Por qué él seguía insistiendo en fortalecer su rivalidad?

¿Es que se trataba de Ali otra vez? ¿O era porque había arruinado accidentalmente a propósito su porro en el baile de Halloween? ¿O es que acaso lo culpaba por lo que hizo su sensei en el estacionamiento de la arena? La última opción era la que le sabía más sensata de todas las anteriores. Si retrocedía un poco en el tiempo para echar un vistazo, podría darse cuenta de la actitud que el sensei de Cobra Kai había tomado cuando Johnny perdió el primer lugar por esa patada de grulla, que lo tumbó al suelo. Era evidente que John Kreese no había ido ese día para perder el trofeo y mucho menos a manos de su pupilo estrella, pero a pesar de lo lamentable que haya sido la situación para él, nada justificaba en absoluto el terrible actuar que había tenido con su alumno aquella noche.

Lo cuál le había hecho pensar que eso tampoco era excusa para que el rubio le tomara rencor, o lo tratara de la misma forma que antes.

Desde que había puesto un pie en aquella aula se había esforzado arduamente por no mirar hacia atrás, pero su presencia le hacía cosquillas en la nuca y no podía seguir fingiendo que no sentía su mirada clavada en su espalda.

Quién lo diría. Ganar el torneo legalmente, que fomentaría una tregua entre ellos, sólo le había traído los mismos problemas de antes y todo indicaba que el karate ya no era una opción para lidiar con ello.

Daniel observó a su profesor caminar con pasos tranquilos hasta su escritorio, de donde tomó unas hojas con contenido desconocido que escudriñó con su mirada. Hacía tanto rato que se había ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, que a esas alturas le resultaba imposible saber de qué estaba hablando cuando el hombre comenzó a nombrar a algunos compañeros en orden de lista.

Respiró hondo, estirando y encogiendo los dedos un par de veces, mientras miraba el diagrama que había trazado descuidadamente sobre su libreta, cuando una bolita de papel pasó volando frente a sus ojos y cayó en la superficie de su pupitre trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, pero dejándolo tan confundido que tardó un momento en reaccionar a la voz de la chica a su lado que, inclinada cautelosamente hacia él, le hablaba en susurros.

—Oye, ¿Me la pasas?

—¿Disculpa?

—La bolita— repitió, desviando los ojos hacia la pizarra— ¿Me la pasas?

—Oh, claro.

Fue entonces cuando supo que se refería al misil de papel que había aterrizado en su banca segundo atrás. Ya decía que era extraño que alguien le arrojara algo así durante clases, pues no conocía propiamente a los estudiantes con los que compartía Ciencias, y tampoco es que quisiera arriesgarse tanto con el estricto Profesor Miller al mando del aula.

—Aquí tienes.

La chica le sonrió agradecida cuando Daniel le entregó, para nada sospechosamente, la notita arrugada en un descuido del maestro, aprovechando también la ocasión para preguntar el porqué el tutor de la clase estaba mencionando a algunas personas de dos en dos.

—¿No pusiste atención? —le respondió ella, con una sonrisa socarrona que hizo dudar al muchacho sobre lo que había preguntado— El examen final de Ciencias será un proyecto en conjunto— explicó poco después, haciendo pausas cada vez que el profesor desviaba la mirada hacia los pupitres—Está mencionando a las personas que trabajarán juntas el resto del parcial.

¿Un proyecto en conjunto que valdría su calificación de examen? Se maldijo internamente, ¿Por qué diablos la clase debía volverse importante cuando su mente flotaba por las nubes?

—¿De qué debe ser el proyecto? —murmuró, con el ceño fruncido.

Tenía demasiadas preguntas al respecto, y lo más probable era que ya hubieran sido explicadas por el propio Señor Miller momentos atrás.

—De Ciencias— respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera algo completamente obvio— Eso es lo que dijo.

—Gracias.

Daniel tomó aire acomodándose en su lugar, sintiendo como un mal presentimiento se iba formando en su estómago conforme el Profesor llegaba a la letra J de su lista, ordenada alfabéticamente. El reloj encima del pizarrón marcaba las nueve menos cuarto, lo que le dio una vaga esperanza a la cuál aferrarse desesperadamente; alguna vez había escuchado que se atrae lo que se piensa, por lo que centró todos sus pensamientos en desear que el timbre sonara antes de la hora indicada.

—Por favor— murmuró, uniendo las manos sobre el pupitre y pegando la frente a sus nudillos, con los ojos cerrados— Por favor, por favor. Te lo pido.

—LaRusso...

Entonces el Señor Miller se detuvo, revisando algo en sus hojas que le había hecho dudar de lo que estuviera a punto de decir. Daniel alzó la cabeza entonces, ansioso por saber el nombre que el maestro se estaba absteniendo de decir.

El maestro levantó la vista de las hojas y les echó una mirada inquisitiva a sus estudiantes a través de sus gafas para leer. Sus pobladas cejas se fruncieron cuando habló, dubitativo.

—¿El joven Laurent sigue cursando en este colegio?

Su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho, sintiendo una sensación fría recorrer todas las extremidades de su cuerpo cuando un muchacho castaño respondió negativamente a la pregunta del catedrático.

—Qué barbaridad— murmuró entonces el señor, negando con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba sobre su escritorio con un bolígrafo en la mano— En esta lista lo siguen tomándo en cuenta... tendré que pasar el reporte a dirección.

Los segundos siguientes a ese fueron mortíferamente abrumantes. Su pie había comenzado a golpear el suelo frenéticamente, preso de un ataque de nervios que no podía controlar. Estaba esforzándose descomunalmente por no levantarse de su asiento y comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro por el salón, como un león de circo enjaulado.

Entonces el Señor Miller se aclaró la garganta, irguiéndose nuevamente bajo la atenta y casi desesperada mirada de Daniel, quien amenazaba con saltar de su lugar y arrebatarle las hojas si el hombre lo hacía esperar un segundo más.

—Bien, jóvenes, ya corregí la lista y compuse las parejas restantes, las cuales quedarían así.

Tal vez no lo había anhelado con tanta fuerza, o tal vez ya era demasiado tarde como para reescribir su destino, pero como si estuviera sentenciado a suceder desde el momento en el que puso un pie dentro de aquel salón, el profesor de Ciencias pronunció su nombre como si estuviera leyendo su sentencia de muerte.

—LaRusso y _Lawrence_.

 _Lawrence_. Como el idiota de _Johnny Lawrence_. Ese que gozaba de culparlo de sus propios problemas y de barrer su pierna cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Ese mismo rubio que le observó apaciblemente cuando Daniel, sin poder evitarlo, se volvió abruptamente hacia él con una expresión de auténtica inconformidad y molestia adornando su rostro.

—¡Ay, no puede estar hablando en serio!

El Señor Miller se detuvo al escucharle, profundamente ofendido por la forma en la que habían sonado las palabras del muchacho. Todos los demás alumnos se miraron entre ellos, reaccionando de distintas maneras pero manteniéndose al margen de la situación.

—¿Tiene algún problema, Señor LaRusso?

Daniel miró a su maestro como si estuviese haciendo la pregunta más estúpida del mundo, lo cuál lo hizo enfadar aún más.

—No puede ponerme a trabajar con él, Señor Miller— exclamó, casi en una súplica.

Fue entonces cuando los estudiantes que estaban allí mismo comenzaron a murmurar sobre lo que ocurría con los que tenían más cerca; había algunos que se habían enterado de los problemas que ambos muchachos habían tenido juntos, y los que no sabían la historia se estaban poniendo al tanto allí mismo.

A sólo unas mesas de distancia, Johnny observó en silencio la situación que se desenvolvía a su alrededor sin comprender qué estaba pasando, y porqué LaRusso parecía discutir con el profesor de Ciencias.

Nadie se había percatado de ello, pero, ocultos entre sus mechones rubios, los audífonos del walkman le susurraban al oído su canción favorita del momento, manteniéndolo ajeno a los sonidos de su entorno. Antes de entrar a clases había hecho una parada obligatoria en el baño, para retirarle las esponjas a los auriculares y acomodarlos de tal forma que se perdieran entre sus rizos dorados. Lo había hecho un sinfín de veces antes y los maestros nunca se habían dado cuenta de ello, y ese día tampoco fue la excepción.

Si no fuera porque en algún punto de la situación Daniel le señaló con el dedo, mientras alegaba algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, Johnny no se hubiera molestado en retirarse los audífonos de la cabeza por el resto del día, tal como tenía planeado, pero el simple hecho de ser señalado de esa manera poco amable por el propio Daniel LaRusso le hizo sentir completamente ofendido e interesado en la conversación.

—¿Usted cree que voy a modificar mi plan de estudios sólo porque usted me lo está pidiendo?

El italiano se pasó una mano por el cabello con desesperación, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—No, Señor— respondió— Sólo le estoy pidiendo que me cambie de pareja para el proyecto. Por favor— el maestro se cruzó de brazos, renuente a ceder a lo que fuera que el joven le estuviera solicitando con vehemencia.

 _¿Pareja? ¿Proyecto?_ ¿Qué tenía él que ver en todo eso?

— Créame— afirmó Daniel— Será un desastre si me obliga a trabajar con él.

Un clic monumental resonó en su mente cuando las palabras de LaRusso se unieron como piezas de un rompecabezas.

Johnny pasó saliva con dificultad sintiendo cómo el alma se le caía hasta los pies, mientras de sus audífonos emanaba débilmente la voz de Dee Snyder oponiéndose al sistema, al compás de las guitarras eléctricas y la batería.

—No trabajaré con ese idiota— intervino, provocando que todas las miradas recayeran en él, incluida la de LaRusso, quien parecía peculiarmente agradecido por haberlo escuchado pronunciarse al respecto— Preferiría ir a detención.

Sí, eran dos enemigos declarados, pero debían aliarse por un bien en común como lo era impedir que los pusieran a trabajar juntos el resto del parcial, aun cuando las cosas no estaban a su favor.

Ojalá fuera tan simple rebelarse como Twisted Sisters lo hacía ver, pero la realidad era otra completamente diferente.

—¡Ya basta! —vociferó el Profesor, golpeando su mesa con las palmas de sus manos y callando a todos los alumnos dentro del aula, ganándose sus miradas atentas— Los problemas que hayan tenido o tengan ustedes dos no son mi problema, y tampoco deberían serlo para mi materia— prosiguió. Estaba tan furioso, que una venita le brincaba en la frente al compás de su agitado corazón— Si ustedes deciden darse una paliza, como veo que ya hicieron apenas— Johnny apretó los dientes al escucharlo, sintiendo cómo el moretón en su quijada protestaba dolorosamente por la fuerza ejercida en esa área— Lo van a hacer afuera de mi clase, pero aquí en mi aula tendrán que olvidar todos esos inconvenientes y comportarse como lo adultos maduros y responsables que deben ser.

Daniel frunció el ceño profundamente, volviéndose apenas un momento hacia Johnny, sólo para notar la mirada colérica e impotente que ensombrecía su semblante.

—Señor LaRusso— le llamó, captando su atención. Los ojos verdes del profesor se posaron en los suyos, haciéndole sentir pequeñito ante su contundente y grave mirada— Trabajará con el Señor Lawrence en el proyecto final de Ciencias, ¿Quedó claro?

El rubio cerró ambas manos en un puño, conteniéndose para no gritar lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua. No quería más problemas en la escuela, ni mucho menos quería ganarse más llamadas a su casa, pero el hecho de sentirse humillado frente a los demás y de verse obligado a trabajar con la última persona de la que quería saber en ese día, le estaba haciendo perder la poca paciencia que se había esforzado en reunir para no golpear su pupitre y partirlo en dos.

—No los escucho— insistió el maestro, mirándolos con severidad— ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí, Señor— siseó Daniel de mala gana, desde su lugar.

Johnny no podía verlo desde su mesa, pero el muchacho estaba intentando inútilmente mantener la calma, buscando su balance interior con los ojos y los puños apretados.

—¿Señor Lawrence? —dijo entonces el Señor Miller, y el rubio nunca tuvo tantas ganas de golpearle el rostro a alguien como las que experimentó en ese preciso momento.

_"Tenemos derecho a elegir_ _, y no hay forma de que lo perdamos"_

—Sí, Señor— respondió, sintiendo cómo las palabras se atoraban en sus dientes antes de salir bruscamente por sus labios.

El coro de la canción comenzó a sonar justo cuando el timbre llenó el denso aire de suspiros aliviados, de todos los jóvenes dentro del aula que agradecían que la primera clase del día por fin había llegado a su fin.

Daniel lanzó sus cosas dentro de su mochila sin mucho cuidado y luego se apresuró a salir del salón primero que todos, desapareciendo al cruzar la puerta. Johnny, por su parte, tomó el libro de Ciencias de último semestre entre sus manos mientras se colocaba los audífonos nuevamente, sin importarle que el profesor se percatara del aparato. La voz del Señor Miller se desvaneció cuando el vocalista de aquella banda de rock comenzó a vociferar enérgicamente en sus oídos _"No vamos a aceptarlo_ _¡No, no vamos a aceptarlo!",_ y se alejó caminando hacia la puerta principal del colegio a pasos rápidos, ignorando el saludo de Tommy cuando éste salió del aula de matemáticas.

Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar sobre lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas, y cómo todo parecía estar condenado a irse a la mierda. 


End file.
